Crisis on Earth-X: a Villain's retrospective
by gammaxmen80
Summary: What were the big bads of the Arrowverse shows were doing while the heroes were fighting Nazis from Earth-X? Here's my take.


**Crisis on Earth-X: a Villain's retrospective**

 **By Jason Jackson**

 _What were the big bads of the Arrowverse shows were doing while the heroes were fighting Nazis from Earth-X? Here's my take._

 _Reign:_

In her Fortress of Sanctuary, the being known as the Worldkiller watched impassively as her mistress showed her a holovid of the events on the world called "Earth-1." She had already been aware of the existence of the multiverse from her lessons from her mistress. The one they called Supergirl was a very formidable foe, yet her compassion was nothing but a weakness. A weakness this "fuhrer" had shared. And had been both his and the so-called "Overgirl's" undoing. She watched and studied as the heroes battled their opposites. She watched as the heroes were captured, and sent to the world called Earth-X. she had no interest in them, as she watched Kara Zor-El's captivity. It was a pity, really, that it seemed that she was to die, but, unless they threatened this world, which her mission was on, it was no concern to her. Yet, she needed to study this "Supergirl" in entirety, because should she have had survived, the Worldkiller would need to know everything about her so she can face her.

She watched as two human women attempted and failed to rescue her. The frailty of humanity, really. Then she witnessed the arrival of unexpected allies. The one they called the Atom rescued Supergirl and forced their enemies to flee, as the heroes that had been in captivity returned to Earth-1. She watched as the one called "Green Arrow," held the "fuhrer's" consort hostage, and his weakness is obvious as he hesitated. An error, as compassion is a weakness and a sin. She watched as the final battle for their world began. And ended quite literally with a bang, as their Overgirl destroyed herself.

"Have you learned from this, my child?" her dark mistress's voiced echoed.

"I have, my mistress. This 'Supergirl' has a weakness, as did the Nazis. Their compassion, intentional or not, has been their undoing. It will not be my own."

"When the time comes, will you do what must be done?"

Unbiddingly, an image of a young girl flashed in her mind's eye, but vanished just as quickly. That girl belonged to an old life. An old life she would soon leave. For now, it was useful, as Samantha Arias was still useful for whenever she needed to rest. Soon, she would have no need for these shackles.

"If Supergirl gets in my way, she will experience the folly of facing the one who will soon reign."

 _The Thinker:_

Clifford DeVoe and his wife Marlize watched the news footage of the battle against the Nazis as they occurred.

"These so-called 'heroes' are quite impressive, don't you think, my love?" DeVoe spoke from his hoverchair.

Marlize nodded, "Indeed, they do. Some of them could be useful for our work.' She froze an image of the man encased in steel, "This one may be useful, and may possibly survive the transfusion."

"Perhaps," DeVoe conceded, "Though I am afraid it would be difficult to get ahold of him, as he is part of the so-called 'Legends,' and their time-travelling shenanigans may complicate for my plans. Besides, they have enemies of their own. It would be best to let the Legends deal with those enemies. What they do in the past and the future does not concern me."

Marlize looked at the others in the footage. "What of the Green Arrow and his team? They are known allies of the Flash. They could potentially interfere in our plans."

DeVoe couldn't help snorting. "Please. They are no threats. Besides, I have been watching the situation in their city. Cayden James and his allies are adequate distractions for Mr. Queen and his allies. I have been calculating and visualizing their plans. Mr. James will be keeping Mr. Queen quite busy. Especially when they divide his allies up."

Marlize then froze an image of the blonde woman in blue and red. "What about this one called 'Supergirl?' She is, as we have seen, quite powerful."

"Indeed she is, my love," DeVoe agreed, "She has proven that the year before, during the invasion, and this year again. But from what we have seen of her, she is not from this Earth, but rather from one of the Earths out there. I do not believe that she visits quite frequently. In any event, I have already acquired some more…material to use against her, should she choose to interfere."

DeVoe then turned his hoverchair to a table where some strangely green rocks laid upon.

"Some of those rocks came through the breaches two years ago, during Zoom's reign, when he caused the breaches. This so-called 'kryptonite' will be useful against Supergirl, or even her cousin, Superman, should they 'breach' over and interfere in our work."

"Then the plan is to go ahead?" Marlize asked.

"Yes, my dear," DeVoe confirmed, "The Flash must be dealt with before we can proceed with the enlightenment."

They, together, continued to watch the Flash and his allies win the day against their enemies.

 _The Darhks_

Damien Darhk popped in a few pieces of popcorn from the bowl brought by one of Mallus' followers, and made a disgusted face, and suddenly grasped said follower by the chest, and drained him of his life -force, as Damien spoke, "I _said_ buttered, but no salt. Was that too complicated to follow?"

The poor man had no answer, as he fell to the floor, dead.

"You must at least try some restraint, Father," Damien's daughter Nora spoke from behind, as she approached with a fresh bowl, "As you well know, it's hard to get followers. Even more so, as we currently travel through time, making recruiting a bit difficult to get minions, than it would be to get allies."

Damien sighed dramatically, "I suppose you're right, darling. Still, it's difficult to get the competent kind of help." He said, turning back to the magic viewer, for a lack of word.

"I just _love_ Nazis, don't you agree, darling?" said Damien, grinning, "They're so… beautifully destructive. Of course, I don't agree with their philosophy, but it's their art of death and destruction that takes my breath away."

Nora smiled, enjoying the smile on her father's face, "I wouldn't know, Father. I was too busy researching for your resurrection to care about history, or anything about school, though I will say that school did have its uses."

They sat back on their seats, each taking some popcorn, watching the events of the Nazis' attack unfold. "I wonder if there's a me on this 'Earth-X' of theirs?" Damien mused, as the Nazis battled and overpowered their adversaries. "I hope he's a lot like me. Destructive, abusive, and handsome."

Nora smiled, saying nothing, as they witnessed Sara Lance and her companions being transferred to a concertation camp on Earth-X.

"Now, this brings back some memories." Damien grinned, "I had many experiments with the prisoners in our own camps. Of course, some were close, and some were…failures."

Damien laughed loud as he saw Sara meeting the doppelganger of her father, "This is even better than when I had her sister deliver a…message to her father. I wonder if I can kidnap and make him kill his own daughter?"

"A notion to consider, Father," Nora said, "Perhaps for the future."

Damien leaned eagerly to watch the execution of his true thorn in the side, and even a wonderful bonus, Oliver Queen, who killed him, only to groan in disappointment, "I hate it when that happens. That timely rescue by heroes is truly getting so old it's stale."

"I'm sure there'll be other opportunities, Father." Nora said.

They watched as Lance and the other 'heroes' make their way to the portal. And Damien smiled as he saw Martin Stein getting shot. From what he could tell, it's very fatal. "I must remember to send flowers with a card to Professor Stein's family, as well as Mr. Jackson. I'm sure they'd appreciate my sending condolences."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Father." Nora said with a smile.

They continued watching as the heroes made their way back to Earth-1, and battled that Nazi robot, as well as the Olivers having their standoff. Damien smiled, "Ms. Smoak always did have a heart. I can't wait to rip it out of her chest in front of Mr. Queen."

They watched as the final battle began between the heroes and the Nazi horde. They knew the Nazis were going to lose. They had no real advantage. Only desperation on their side. Whereas the heroes had the real advantage of power and determination.

And as expected, the heroes won, quite literally, with a big bang, as the girl called Overgirl simply exploded in the air, and Oliver Queen ended the battle the same way he did with the one with Damien.

An arrow in his heart.

The viewer winked out of existence as father and daughter got up from their seats. "Well, that was entertaining, if disappointing. I never did like shows with happy ending."

"The Nazis did us a favor, at least." Nora said, "They're down one member, and without Firestorm, they have no real power to stop us."

"True, dear Nora," Damien smiled, "And with our partners, we'll get what we always have wanted. The future we always wanted."

Their matching smiles sent chills down the spines of any followers witnessing it. The Legends had no idea what was to come.

 _Cayden James and Black Siren_

"And you say that they're from this Earth, where the Nazis won the war?" Cayden James asked as they watched the news footage of the final battle coming from Central City.

Laurel Lance of Earth-2, better as Black Siren, nodded, "Earth-X. Zoom mentioned it once. It was a place even he didn't want to visit." She shuddered. Anyplace that scared even Zoom was a _very_ bad place. And one she didn't want to see.

Cayden's expression was impassive, as he studied the footage, "Interesting. It certainly wouldn't bide well for our world, as well as our plans for Mr. Queen and his allies, if the Nazis were to win."

Black Siren nodded, "It wouldn't bide well for _any_ Earth, if they used this one as a beachhead to conquer other Earths."

"Then let's hope Mr. Queen and his allies win the day." Cayden said, "After that, our plan to end the Green Arrow's legacy once and all will begin."

Black Siren nodded, "Yeah. Things are progressing well. Vigilante got the schematics for the items you wanted. And a source inside the Feds says they have a witness who says he will reveal the Green Arrow's identity."

Cayden smiled, "Then we will let them celebrate this victory. That will be when you will have the opportunity we need." He turned to Black Siren, "Are you certain, your head will be in this, Ms. Lance?"

After a moment, Black Siren nodded, "Yeah, I'm in this all the way. I won't let my feelings get in the way."

Cayden nodded with a smile as he turned his attention to the monitors. After all, Quentin Lance was a valuable choice for a hostage to receive the item they required. And it certainly would hurt Oliver Queen in the process.

Cayden smiled chillingly. This would be a good way to end the year.


End file.
